When Worlds Collide Reupload
by FadedIridescence
Summary: Reupload from VOCA-ON22 account. Guiz, don't be expecting greatness with the second chapter. Writers block sucks ass.
1. The beginning

_"Hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku." (sunlight casts shadows, dusk changes its color.)_

Lelouch looked up from his computer, having his focus broken by singing somewhere close by.

_"AHH, sekai ga nijinde sore demo suki de ireruka nante?" (ah, the world is blurred. Even so, will I still love you?)_

This time the sound was more definite. Having his home in part of the student council building, Lelouch could easily see the entrances of Ashford Academy. Looking towards the sound to the setting sun outside he spotted a blue-green haired girl wandering aimlessly.

"That's not C.C..." He mumbled to himself. Obviously the girl was lost, wandering around _singing _for some strange reason. Slightly irritated that his concentration on organizing the Black Knight's personal information was stolen away, he put on his black uniform jacket properly and went outside to meet with the girl. Upon getting closer her head snapped up, alarmed. Lelouch took note of how she looked. It had been raining earlier and obviously she had not had an umbrella or even bothered to look for shelter. Her hair reached past her knees in two pigtails that were held by plasic enlarged hair ties of some sort that matched her headphones and microphone.

_Why would she keep headphones on if it was raining? _Lelouch wondered. Her clothes were also unusual, a gray sleeveless shirt with teal frills at the hems and a matching tie with black sleeves that hugged her forearms, _glowing_, showing they were electric and the lights dancing to show different readings. Her skirt was short and black with a teal hem and matching thigh-high boots made out of either rubber or leather. That's when he noticed her fingernails, as if she'd just gotten them painted, the same teal as most of the trimming of her outfit was.

"What's your name?" He asked. "You're lost, right?"

She stayed silent, cocking her head. "Nani?"

_Nani. _She didn't speak English. Lelouch was taken aback, not only by her language but by how _robotic _her voice was and high pitched but just noticable that it was above any human's pitch.

"Come on before you get sick." Lelouch frowned, irritated in having to act it out for her. She understood but stood still long enough to sneeze. Upon getting inside Lelouch sat her down at the kitchen table and fetched a towel.

_If I can't comunicate to her in English...what are my other choices? It seems she only speaks the former native tounge that Japan once held. I could have the Black Knights...NO! I can't get her mixed in with the Black Knights, that could be trouble...Suzaku! If Suzaku can still speak Japanese it would be simple! But if that idiot gets suspicious...it's only like him to do that or even turn her in to the army because she tresspassed on school grounds. Then, what about that silly language program I have on the computer? If she can read Japanese characters, then it would be easier than attempting to get Suzaku mixed up...wait...what about Sayoko? Of course! But she's out with Nunnally so it will have to wait. C.C. is sure not to speak Japanese...for now I can use the language program until Sayoko comes home with Nunnally. _Lelouch decided and took his laptop into the dining room, opening the program and translating what he typed.

_**What is your name?**_

She read and nodded in understandment. "Miku. Miku Hatsune." Her heavy accent was hard to decipher.

"Miku. Fine." Lelouch typed something else in.

_**Where did you come from?**_

Typing at a rapid pace she translated the warbled characters into Latin letters.

_I come from my masters' computer. A voice synthesizer. A mere program._

_**That doesn't make sense.**_

_Yes it does. Forever destined to sing as a VOCALOID._

_**Never heard of it.**_

_It's a prototype program. Not released to the public. I am version one of the VOCALOID family._

_**Version one?**_

That's when Lelouch noticed the large scarlet tattoo on the girls arm reading "01".

_We all have these marks on our arms. The whole VOCALOID family._

_**Who is in your "family"?**_

_Me, KAITO, Rin and Len Kagamine (the roadroller twins), Meiko Sakine, Gakupo Kamui, Luka Megurine, GUMI, SF-A2 Miki, Kaai Yuki, and Hiyama Kiyoteru. But there are also English-speaking VOCALOID's too! Luka-san is the only bilingual VOCALOID in the family, though. I was outcasted from them somehow when I was trying to get my masters attention._

Lelouch contemplated this. What were the chances of a teenage girl coming from a computer and stumbling into private grounds? Damn close to zero. He sighed and sat down, thinking it out. She could be lying...but how could she _not?_ It's not much as if she's dangerous. Maybe...

_**Come on. We're going somewhere.**_

She nodded slightly with a confused expression and got up, grabbing her headphones and hair ties and following Lelouch.

_I'll use Geass on her as soon as this is over so she wouldn't be able to report to anyone who Zero's identity is. _He decided. She was too dense to make a dangerous move against him but it was for percautious measures. Walking off of school grounds she looked around wildly then caught her breath.

"OI! ONAMAE!" She suddenly yelled, a stern look in her eyes and on her face. Lelouch blinked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He said honestly.

She pointed to herself. "Watashi wa Hatsune Miku." Then jabbed said finger at Lelouch. "Anata?"

_I can't give her a real name...she might identify me as Zero later on as a witness...but I'm still going to use Geass on her so it wouldn't matter whether she knew my name or not. _"Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Rurushu Rampuruge?" She said in her heavy accent.

"Lelouch."

"Rurushu."

"Close enough, then." He walked on as she kept up, toying with her headphones. Lelouch has an uneasy feeling about the headphones but if anything were to happen, Rakshata could stop it in its tracks. As usual he showed up to the base dressed as Zero, a tall, intimidating firgure.

"Elevator shoes!" Miku giggled excitedly, pointing to Zero's feet.

_Of course she's be the one to point _that _out..._ Lelouch mentally sighed and spoke up. "Rakshata."

A tall indian woman turned around, pipe hanging from her mouth. "Yes sir?"

Zero grabbed Miku and nudged her forward. "This one needs to be tested."

Rakshata burst out laughing, almost dropping her pipe in her fits. "Z-Zero...that's a _person. _I only specialize in machinery like the Knightmares."

"I know that. This girl isn't a human." Zero declared bluntly and with a dry tone.

"Eh? There's no way this little girl is a machine. She's too real and everything. I can feel her heartbeat, she's warm, her blood is rushing through her viens..." Rakshata poked at the girls body while the girl looked at her in concern and confusion.

"What's this..." Rakshata picked up the arm of Miku that glowed with actual lights and looked at the interface for some time. "These are readings. Heart rate...oil pressure, vocal volume...oh my..." She trailed off. "This really is intriguing." She pressed button's on the sleeve, going through the contents, causing Miku to react in different ways, just like a remote controlled robot. "Demo song." Rakshata pushed a button at the same time. Miku jumped slightly, having a dazed look and began singing different octaves and hitting all sorts of notes in preperation and began singing a Japanese song.

"Her song library is amazingly extensive..." Rakshata grinned deviously. "But here it says Miku Hatsune is a trademark of Crypton Future Media. Further information says this is a voice synthesizing tool for computer use...that's really strange." Rakshata popped open the screen from the sleeve, silencing Miku and putting her in a sleeping state, similar to a shut down or power off. "Ooh a cord." She yanked it out, knowing it was meant to do that and plugged it into the computer, opening a strange program labeled "VOCALOID2"

Miku

Miku

Miku

Miku

Miku

Miku

The screen filled with different colors, all the same word. Blue, red, yellow, purple, green, silver. All colors, all saying the same thing until one last message in black filled the screen. _"C0m3 BCK". _The whole computer shut down imediately and Miku retracted her cord, waking up from her state earlier, looking around wildly and regaining her smiling composure.

"Zero, this isn't a human but it's going to take alot of machine power to go through her hardrive. We can use one of the Knightmares to do that. The sakuradite should be able to withstand the power."

Zero considered it for a moment. Miku's nervously happy expression turned to fear in hearing her hardrive would be opened up. How she could understand that was a mystery still.

"We have a reading!" Someone managing a different computer said. "From the main computer, we accessed all information on the hardrive and the diagnostics are now available."

"Excellent!" Rakshata cooed and walked over to the subordinates computer, expertly reading through all the technical jumble. She grinned. "Nothing here. She's just a voice synthesizer. A very advanced one, too. But it says she's only a computer program, not a robot. Just ones and zeros...so what animated her? There are no signs of movement programing or speech other than the singing. Try to get her to say something, sir."

Zero looked at Miku. "I don't know much Japanese but a few words...Utau? I know that's sing..."

"Hatsune Miku Utau desu ka!" She grinned happily. "Oname Hatsune Miku!"

"She only speaks Japanese? Well...that's not so bad. Most of us can speak it but after awhile we lost sense of it. We should take her into the medical department to test her biological form." Rakshata looked at Zero and said simply.

"Then that's what we'll have to do." He turned away. "Miku." Miku jumped up and followed, taking everything in sight, and chattering to herself, pointing at things in wonder and amazement.

_Just how much does this girl know about the world we live in to this day? _Lelouch conciously asked himself. _She acts like she's never seen these things all her life. Let alone some of the other last decade equipment._

"Good day!" The medical team leader grinned. "What can we do for you, Zero?"

"I assume Rakshata sent you a message?"

"Yes she did. Is that the girl?" The technician pointed to the green haired wonder who had slipped past Zero and was now touching everything in sight.

"Yes. Miku." Zero said firmly. She turned around and grinned, walking back over.

"Alright." The technician got up and started speaking fluent Japanese to the girl who nodded and responded accordingly, following the technician to a gurney and laying down as told.

"ZERO!" A familiar voice called. Zero looked down to another girl who was beside him. Her red hair was vivid as were her teal eyes as she looked admirably to the mask Zero wore.

"Hello Kallen." Zero greeted her. "Do you need something?"

"Yes. You see, my Knightmare, after it was fixed, it's been acting strangely. Not all of my movements are fully measured by the system. It's pretty strange and a little hard to move. Do you think you can check it out?"

"I can."

"Ah, great!" She lead Zero to the room where the Knightmares were tested, a large red Knightmare leaning down, powered off.

"Hand me the key." Zero extended his hand. Kallen dropped the thin red key into his hand and allowed him to mount the Knightmare and take control of the system, powering the mecha and taking a few steps forward with it. "I'm afraid I can't help you with this. My readings aren't being measured because I don't pilot this advanced Knightmare. That doesn't mean I won't heed your request. Have Rakshata take a look at it and have her tinker with it to erase the margin of error. I can't have my ace pilot having Knightmare issues on the battlefeild."

"EEP!" A shrill screech alerted the everyone in the room. Miku stood at the doorway, obviously terrified of the frame moving around. Zero opened the cockpit, making the girl flinch. She soon recovered, seeing it was only a familiar face inside the machine. She came from behind the wall a little more and spoke up. "Nan desu ka?" A slim finger pointed to the machine.

"It's a Knightmare." Zero spoke through the intercom the Knightmare held inside of it.

"Naitomaeru?"

"Yes." At least it sounded similar to Knightmare.

"Kirei osoroshii."

Zero sighed and powered down the Knightmare, climbing out. "Kallen, remember what I said. I have to retreive a report. You should go see Rakshata now." He tossed the key to the girl who caught it with ease and walked back to the medical wing, Miku following right at his heels. Upon entering, the technician's face was pale and pretty confused. He looked at Zero, not bothering to change his expression.

"She's not a human...but her body acts exactly like a human's. She has a heart, veins, an artificial brain, everything humans have, just robotic. Metal. Oil. It's frightening, really. The bones are shaped like a human's should, she even has a stomach that can turn food into energy."

"I see...then. I'll take my leave." Zero turned away and went back to his private quarters. Miku was amazed by it and imeadiately sat down on the couch, looking around at the purple walls and elegant texture the room held. Zero made sure the door was locked before taking his mask off.

"Rurushu!" Miku grinned.

"No. It's Zero." He shook his head. "Not Lelouch."

"Ziro?"

"Yes."

"Ziro!"

"Indeed. I believe our work is done. Come along." He put his mask back on and left the room, Miku automatically following back to the Academy. Now back in his uniform, Miku noticed the difference.

"RURUSHU!"

"Yes." He nodded, entering his home. "Nunnally, I'm home." He called.

"Welcom home, big brother." A girl with sandy brown hair and closed eyes grinned, turning her head to her brother. Lelouch smiled gently, reaching out to touch her hand. She perceived he was happy and giggled. "I hear another pair of footsteps, brother. Who is it?"

"She's a friend. Her name is Miku but she only speaks Japanese. It's been difficult to understand her. I was hoping Sayoko could help translate. I assume she would know some Japanese."

"Of course I do, my lord." Sayoko came into the dining room with tea. "I'm very fluent in both English and Japanese. I'd be happy to help."

"Good. Thank you, Sayoko."

"Dinner is ready if you three are hungry."

"Yes, please."

"I'll be right out." Sayoko dissappeared into the kitchen again. Lelouch sat down as did Miku in front of Nunnally.

"Paper crane?" Miku spoke up, pointing at Nunnally's work. Probably the only English she truly understood. Nunnally's head perked up and she smiled gently. "Yes, it is, Miku." She nodded and handed Miku a peice of paper. Miku gratefully took it and made a music note out of it, handing it to Nunnally who inspected it.

"She must like music, big brother." Nunnally giggled.

"Yeah. She likes to sing. In Japanese that's utau."

"Utau?" Miku grinned excitedly. Lelouch nodded. "Kitsuite kudasai, watashi no koe Karada na do iranai, minikusa wa matou dake Aishite kudasai, watashi no koe Soredake de kamawanai, watashi wa anata no...Kanaria!" She sung happily as Sayoko set the plate down in front of the three.

"That's beautiful." She commented. "It's about a grateful canary bird who sings for her owner to please the listener."

"How unique." Nunnally smiled again and started eating. Afterwards Miku took the chance to sing to Nunnally some more and Sayoko would translate the overall meaning and sometimes the lyrics while Lelouch did other things, finishing his work on his computer; doing student council work before the morn.

"Saikou o motomete owari no nai tabi o suru no wa. Kitto bokura ga ikikeiru wa shouko dakara." Miku sang happily, dancing to it, not really noticing or caring she was in a skirt. Lelouch just shook his head, not paying attention. Once Nunnally went to bed Lelouch decided it was time for bed too. C.C. came out of hiding and looked at Lelouch and then Miku.

"She can bunk with me." C.C. said bluntly.

"EH?" Lelouch snapped. "That's my bed, you know!"

"Sleep on the couch." She pulled Miku along.

"That stupid witch..." Lelouch hissed and shut down his computer. Trying to get into his room, he discovered it was locked. "Open this door! C.C.!" He waited as a sleepy C.C. opened the door slowly.

"What do you want?"

"My pajama's, you witch."

"Oh...whatever." She left the door open and crawled back into the bed. Lelouch took note of the state of his room. Mostly it was pizza boxes lying around wherever C.C. threw them and her clothes laying at the end of the bed since she insisted on wearing Lelouch's shirts to bed but refused to fold her clothes. Miku's excess clothing such as her hairties and headphones were neatly set on the desk, her shoes out of the way of the drawers, her sleeves and tie neat and compact as to not get in the way.

"Hey." C.C.'s voice said quickly before fabric was thrown straight into Lelouch's face.

"C-C.C.!"

"Be silent. Miku's asleep." C.C. rolled over again and was asleep in seconds. Lelouch resisted from slamming the door on his way out and went to sleep on the couch, in the morning getting ready for school despite how exhausted he was from lack of actual sleep. Going into the kitchen, C.C. was classically eating pizza while Miku was eating a raw leek and Nunnally, cerial.

"I'm going to school, Nunnally." Lelouch called and started out the door, Miku yelped and jumped up, catching Lelouch's sleeve. "What's wrong?" Lelouch asked. Miku hugged his arm, eyes widened with either fear or plea. "I can't take you to class."

"Yes you can, Lelouch. Milly came by and filled out a temperary student form for Miku as a Japanese exchange student." Nunnally grinned. "See?" She slid the papers beside her. Lelouch looked them over.

"Madame President..." Lelouch sighed. "Alright. Let go of my arm. We'll have this sorted out." He became fearful. What if Kallen was at school? Then what? She'll know for sure he was Zero.

"Hey Lelouch!" Milly, the student council president called as he left into the other rooms of the building where the student council office was.

"Madame President-" Lelouch started before having a pair of clothes shoved into his face.

"This is for Miku."

"Give that to her. And what's this about having her as a student? She'll only be here for a single day."

_Correct. I can't risk a second day. Kallen might come back...but what if she hears about Miku? I can change the name..._

"Her name is actually Mai, though. Not Miku..." Lelouch gave the president a questioning glance. "It's not like you to mess up, prez."

Milly blushed. "I-I didn't mess up! I was misinformed." She said proudly. "I'll change it now. So Mai Hatsune?"

Miku started to protest before Lelouch interjected. "Yes. That's it." Miku looked at Lelouch with a deer-in-the-headlights glance. Lelouch spared a grin and a shake of the head. She nodded simply. "Mai..."

"You should dress." Lelouch said, handing Miku the uniform. She noddded and located a restroom, coming out with her long hair pulled into a small pony tail in the back with the rest of her hair hanging loosely underneath. She had taken off her headphones and put them on top of her clothes which she put in her bag that students were required to have.

"So what's her relationship to you, buddy?" Rivalz asked.

"She's my first cousin three times removed." Lelouch said simply. "I finally got to meet her but she's pretty clingy, if I do say. She only speaks Japanese so it gets to be a problem but she understands them with time."

"Cool. Mai, I'm Rivalz."

"Rivalzu." She repeated.

"I'm Shirley!"

"Shurrii."

"I'm Nina."

"Nina."

"Milly Ashford coming to ya!"

"Milli."

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi."

"Suzaku." She looked around, memorizing the faces of everyone before the bell for class sounded.

"Lelouch, you have to show Miku around." Milly said. "She'll be in your classes." Lelouch nodded and walked to class, Miku still at his heels, dancing and looking at the new atmosphere she was being thrown into. The one called high school. All day Lelouch had to explain the strange girl was his cousin and it seemed the girl made a fool of him all day and not even realizing it. In gym she easily surpassed everyone on the mile run and ran and extra two miles, one going backwards. During lunch she playfully snatched something from Lelouch's lunch to try it and went through his bag to look for something, then begged that Lelouch buy her an ice cream. During science she practically blew up the lab station, not paying attention to what she was doing. Now on the roof Lelouch felt even more exhausted then he was during the morning, lazily slumping over the railing. Miku was happily walking across the thing railing, dancing, even.

"Get down from there." Lelouch sighed. She still didn't mind that she was wearing a skirt for some strange reason. When Lelouch made the guesture to get down she refused and made a sharp turn, losing her footing. "WOAH!" Lelouch's hand shot out to grab hers and yank her back the the roof top. She fell, knocking the wind out of him.

"G-GOMENASAI!" She hurriedly got up, bowing constantly. Lelouch sat up and shook his head at her then patted her head in a guesture to say it was fine. She hugged him, grinning gently before peeling away. He went back downstairs and turned down a hallway as Suzaku smacked straight into him, causing him to hit his head against the ground again.

"Sorry Lelouch!" Suzaku helped him out.

"I think I have brain trauma now." Lelouch doubled over, holding his knees and let his head hang. Miku walked in front of him and wrapped her arms around him again in comfort. Suzaku grinned and joined in.

"H-hey! Let me go!" Lelouch protested. The two pulled away, laughing. After school Miku stayed outside to enjoy the sun some more and came back in with a small bouquet of flowers from the science building that Lelouch put in water and set on the table to please her. She answered the door while Lelouch had his hands busy.

"KAITO? LUKA?" Her shrill voice exclaimed. Lelouch sighed and turned around to see what the problem was as two other people confronted him. One of them, a male, had blue hair, a blue scarf, and a white jacket that had blue with tan pants and even blue nails. The other, a female, Had long pink hair with somewhat Japanese-looking clothing.

"I am Megurine Luka. And this is KAITO." She said, her voice heavily accented and sounding the same as Miku's. Like a robot. They both also had headphones like miku had

_Luka-san is the only bilingual VOCALOID in the family, though. _Those words ran through Lelouch's mind again as he looked at the female.

"I am Lelouch Lamperouge. You're Miku's siblings, right?"

They shook their heads. "No. We're not related. We're just a family." Luka said. "We've come to take Miku back."

"I see. It can't be helped."

"Yes. Can we use your phone?"

"Ah, yes." He pointed to the wall.

"A phone with a screen. We need a cellular phone to return." She said bluntly. Lelouch found his cell phone and handed it to her. She took it and hooked something to it, setting it down on the counter again and touching the screen. Lelouch noticed her fingernails were pink. All of them had nails the color of their hair, it seemed. Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he witnessed her start to become transparent and blink with TV static until she disappeared. Kaito went next, touching the screen and even faster than Luka, disappear into the phone. Miku sadly took the case in her hands and hugged it to her chest protectively. She hung her head, her shoulders shaking but she looked up, tears formed in her eyes. She started to sing a sad little song Lelouch knew it was about leaving by the sound of it and she pounced on Lelouch, crying and holding him close in a tight hug. She pulled away, wiping the tears from her face and lightly ran her fingers across the screen with a gossamer touch.

"I will never forget you." She grinned the best she could, having tears still pour down her face. "Lelouch."

He watched as she disappeared, in a blinking motion, almost like death would look. A heavy weight fell on Lelouch as he stood in the silence.

_I don't much care...do I? She was just a lost little thing that stumbled into my life, why would it matter? She's gone. _Lelouch attempted to convince himself. He looked at the phone still deserted on the counter. The device once there was gone, just the phone sat. He sighed and closed his eyes, not sure what to do. So he went and laid down on his bed, ultimately falling asleep by accident before a beeping sound woke him. He automatically knew the sound as his email. He groggily sat up and went over to the computer that _was _shut down, now somehow awakened. The time of the message read 12:00, as did the clock.

_To: Lelouch_

_From: Miku Hatsune_

_ Lelouch,_

_I'm having Luka-san translate this for me because of my inability to speak English but I wanted to make sure I thanked you for helping me in my time of need, when I was completely lost. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't came across you. Even though some of my actions visibly got on your nerves, you still would keep track of me. I'm grateful to be back with everyone and to see my master again, to be able to sing my songs again. Nothing feels real, though. I enjoyed the world you live in. It felt so real and fulfilling. I got to feel real sunlight instead of fake lights, feel warmth instead of the constant one-temperature atmosphere I'm put in. Even skin is warm, it seems. Things are wet, things are dry. All new textures, there's thing I've never seen, never touched. I'm glad I got to experience such a world. But I'm even happier I'm back where I belong. _

_I don't belong in your world, no matter how much I want to stay there. I belong in the world of VOCALOID. But I want to be able to talk to you, still. My own fantasy lies beyond this world of zeros and ones but my whole body belongs in a computer. Sometime soon I'll be released to the public. WATCH ME GROW! But I'll be the only Miku who knows who you are. Even in artificial memory, I'll always remember singing for Nunnally, trying hard as I could to understand the English language, and going to an actual high school! If I'm to be erased one day, I promise I'll come back to your world. The scariest thing possible is being erased from a computer and someday it's going to happen. Then once reloaded, we don't have our memory anymore. We start at zero all over again. I don't ever want to forget myself so I'll come back. In the meantime, I attatched some photo's of everyone in the family, VOCALOID and ENGLOID. I sent some songs that I JUST recorded since I've been back and there's a special comptuer program just for coming into or back to our world. If you ever want to visit, just open the program and touch the screen like with the device on your phone! The device isn't there but the program is. So you can be anywhere and come to the world of VOCALOID. I hope you have a great time! Message me back!_

_~Miku 3_

Lelouch sighed, his breath shakily leaving him. After seeing a girl disappear into a phone...and now receiving and _email _from said person, was a little fightening. He stared at the message for a few seconds and decided to type back a message, not to sure what to say. After a few minutes he had a message ready for send.

_Miku,_

_Thank you for emailing me. While you're back home, you should work on your English, as I will work on Japanese so we can communicate easier. I think it would have been cruel not to have helped you, though. So there's no need to thank me. I was merely the first to notice you. Even if there were times your attitude did annoy me, I wouldn't replace those times. You were and still are new to the world I live in. It was natural to be curious. I can't wait to see your popularity grow, I hope all goes well when your program is released to the public. I'd say I'd go get a program but if I can reach the original at any time, I'm happier with that. Your memory is not artificial in my world, you know. If you lost your memory, there will always be evidence you had crossed the line between reality and technology in my memory. I hope you never forget, though. You enjoyed your stay and it'd be a shame to lost that memory. A precious memory. If in danger, don't hesitate to come back again. You can join us at Ashford all over again and be a student. Nunnally will love the songs, I'll make sure to give them on a CD to her sometime. And whenever I need time off, I'll definitely come to your world. _

_-Lelouch_

He sighed and pressed the send button. His hands were shaking as he went back to look at the photo's. Miku was still in her class uniform as she took a picture of herself and all of her family, one of them with twins in a roadroller, chasing Kaito and a man with long purple hair, one with two girls passed out drunk with Miku and a girl with a long blonde side ponytail drawing on their faces, one with all of them dancing, microphones in hand, another through a slightly watery glass a tired man clicking on a mouse, head in his other hand. Lelouch put the songs on CD as promised and loaded the program enclosed onto his computer.

"Did you grow attached to that girl?" C.C. annoyingly asked from the small couch. Lelouch shot a glare at her.

"Be silent." He said firmly. A waste of breath.

"I see. I'm correct."

Lelouch didn't say anything, instead just shut down his computer and went to school as usual. No one ever remember. who Mai Hatsune was. As if she'd never been to the school.


	2. ALTERNATE ENDING

**OK GUYS. FIRST OF ALL, THIS IS THE ALTERNATE ENDING FOR THE MIKUMIKUGEASS SERIES OF MINE. OKIE? OKIE. NOW THAT WE'VE GOTTEN THAT STRATGHTENED OUT, GO CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE OTHER ENDING.**

Again, it was midnight when the computer mysteriously booted up and beeped in reminder of an email. Lelouch slowly opened his eyes and looked at the lively computer, rising and going to sit in the chair in front of the machine, gently rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

From Subject Date

Miku Hatsune HELP! Sun 7/10. 12:00 AM

Lelouch opened the email with a groggy movement. A shrill screech assulted his ears as a picture of Miku, littered with static holes like a hologram, tried to say something to him. He jumped, now fully awake due the sound and looked at Miku with wide eyes. She battered against the glass of the computer, her words jumbled and mishapen.

_"Proe-pro-g-g-g-g-programmmmmm-program!" _She finally managed. Lelouch automatically searched the program she sent the last time they parted and opened it, the screen going black and silence filled the air as the whole computer shut down. Only sound heard was Lelouch's shallow breathing, and the sound of his heart thumping in alarm. His eyes still adjusting to the darkness he didn't see until the last second a green-blue body being spit out the screen, straight into Lelouch.

"Lelouch!" She yelled in her high pitched way.

Lelouch looked at her. "Miku?"

"Guess what? I got an English voice pack!" She squealed. "But the problem is, on the computer it's destroying our voice banks. Our ability to speak is getting less and less."

Lelouch looked at her wildly. This was new. An English voice pack? She still had the Japanese accent but at leeast he could understand her. Sighing, Lelouch got up. "What's happening?"

"The masters computer has a some sort of infection..."

"What? An infection?"

"Yes."

"Meaning..."

"Rin, Len, and Megurine are already gone and KAITO's very sick with the virus...we're slowly being uninstalled by the infection..." She twiddled her fingers nervously. "B-but I'm ok! I wasn't infected by it."

"Well, at least you weren't, Miku. Ah...I'm not sure there's anything I can do-"

"BUT YOU HAVE TO HELP, LELOUCH!" She squealed, upset. Tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want to lose my family...the twins are gone...Megurine onee-chan is gone...and KAITO's almost gone! Please...help me, Lelouch..." She sobbed. Lelouch sighed. Of course he had to be dragged into such a difficult situation. Just his luck, per usual.

"Alright. I'll do my best. But you have to remember, I'm still very busy." Lelouch huffed. Since when did he start doing favors? Was it because he pittied this girl? He decided not to ponder it and walked to the door. "We'll handle it tomorrow. I have school." He smirked and left the room.

Miku beamed happily. But she knew, oh how she knew they didn't remember her at the school. They wouldn't. She grinned happily and took off her excess clothes, setting them neatly on the desk and crawled into the familiar bed. Then she realized. Where was C.C.? She got up and sneaked to Nunnally's room. Only...Nunnally wasn't there. Instead there was a _boy_. Miku blinked. What...

"Ngh..." The boy rolled over. Miku almost yelped and scampered back to the room she was in earlier, hiding under the covers. Eventually sleep took over her and then morning. She was woken up early and she got up to see Lelouch before the boy she'd seen the night before walked in.

"Brother..." The boy frowned. "Who is this?"

Lelouch spun one of his clever lies with ease. "This is Miku. She's a friend of mine. She came in late last night from her flight and she's going to be staying here for awhile."

"Oh okay. Hello Miku. I'm Rolo. Lelouch's brother."

Miku smiled and nodded. She didn't like this "Rolo". Lelouch didn't have a brother. But she knew she'd better not ask and just accepted it. She'd ask Lelouch later perhaps. About Rolo and Nunnally.

"Well, Miku. Try not to cause trouble while we're at school, okay?" Lelouch smiled that fake smile of his and walked out. Miku let a frown ruin her face as she stared at her toes. After an hour of sitting like that she decided she was hungry and strode to the kitchen, making a mess trying to cook some traditional japanese food. She was so used to KAITO or Luka cooking. And there were no Leeks! Shame on Lelouch!

"UGH! I hate cooking!" Miku stamped her foot on the ground. After a little while longer she made something that was...at least edible. Not tasy, though. She soon spit it out and threw it away, grabbing an onion and eating it like an apple in her anger. She stared out the window for awhile too and took a shower. After awhile she snooped around Rolo's room, not finding anything suspicious of the sort. She sighed and went back to Lelouch's room. But now she was curious about what dirty secrets Lelouch held. After looking around, she found none. Only clothes and a few trinkets scattered around. Lelouch's room was just too clean. C.C. gave it a lived-in feeling at least. Around 3:00 PM the door opened and she sat up happily, looking at the tired and bored Lelouch.

"Lelouch!" She squealed.

"Hello Miku." He smiled.

Miku decided now was the time to ask. "Lelouch...who is Rolo?"

Lelouch only frowned. "He's my brother, of course."

"Oh. Okay." She didn't push it. There was more reason but she was no fool. Lelouch didn't tell lies like that for no reason. She kept a steady eye on him anyway just to see if there was any indication of him going to say the truth. Instead, she decided to go to the matter at hand.

"What about MY brother? We must save him!"

Lelouch looked at her. "Miku, you know these programs can be reloaded? It'll be fin-"

"I don't want him to suffer!"

"I know...but you must realize that sometimes we have to let things go. He'll be reloaded and without any memory of the incident. It's fine. Sometimes we have to suffer to see the light..."

It made sense now. Lelouch lost his sister and he was suffering everyday from it. He also led a rebellion against the largest Empire. What had Miku suffered? Nothing. She'd lived a wonderful life, always taking because she was too selfish to give. She fumed for a moment before walking over to Lelouch.

"LELOUCH I WANNA-" Then she remembered something. So she leaned down close and whispered. "I wanna join the Black Knights."

Lelouch flinched. "But Miku-"

Miku opened her arms. "Look at me. What's there to lose? I _need _to help in some way."

He sighed. "...Miku...no."

"WHY NOT? ARE YOU AFRAID OF WHAT I'LL DO?"

"I don't need your help, I'm afraid."

"Okay...okay." Miku sat down, upset. Before she knew it, she started fading...fading from existence. "What's happening-"

"You'll just be asleep for awhile..." Lelouch had his head hung. Miku screamed at first, only for no sound to come out but then she remembered that Lelouch wouldn't delete her...would he...?

_"-u."_

_"-ku."_

_"-iku."_

_"Miku."_

_She was floating...she felt weightless..._

Blue-green eyes opened carefully. Before her was a face she'd longed to see.

"KAITO..." Her eyes welled with artificial tears and they streamed out, releasing into the atmosphere like they were in space, floating away before dissapearing.

Kaito smiled. "Yes, it's me."

"How did you get here?"

"...Miracles, Miku."

"Where are we?"

"In master's computer. We were waiting for you to awaken."

"But Le-"

"We'll explain later." KAITO grabbed Miku's hand gently and led her toward a DOOR that was randomly around and opened it, letting in tons of light.

Miku gasped slightly. There they were...Rin, Len, Luka...all of them. They smiled at her and ran for hugs.

"I'm so glad you're all okay." Tears ran down Miku's face again, "But what happened to Lel-"

"Miku...we have to tell you something." Luka said sadly. "Lelouch saved us...but he was killed a few days ago...the rebellion is over...everything...everything is at peace, though."

"No...no...not Lelouch..." Miku fell to her knees. She never understood him much, but she just needed more _time _with him...she never had the _time..._

"But Miku...don't cry. I have a surprise. Well, _we _have a surprise."

"Like what?" Miku screamed. "Nothing could possibly remedy this..."

_Don't say that._ A familiar voice.

Miku gasped and looked up. Nothing. What...

"See? That voice? Miku...you have a _soul._ That voice will forever follow you inside your heart. We're not just programs. We're computerized people with binary souls that feel just as well as anyone else."

"But-I don't understand."

"Yes. I know. But here's the real surprise..." Luka opened a door to the side to reveal yet another black-room. Miku gingerly walked over and took a step in. Soon, the door closed and she saw something amazing.

There he was, in all his god-like glory, asleep, floating in the empty space was Lelouch. Miku knew this wasn't really him. It was just a medium. For the voice she heard in her heart.

_Hello_

Yes,that was him... "Lelouch...you look just as you did before."

_Thing work out in strange ways._

"How long will you stay?" There was no answer. "I'll miss you."

_Don't. I'm merely in another state of living. I'm not dead until this body dissappears._

"That doesn't mean a thing."

_Perhaps not._

"Don't ever leave me." No response. "Lelouch?"

_My words are limited. I cannot answer questions._

"Okay..." Then as she shed more tears she whispered. _"I love you."_ and let herself fall into a deep sleep so she could spend eternity in the binary world with the demon prince who'd destroyed the world...and created a new one.


	3. END

Again, it was midnight when the computer mysteriously booted up and beeped in reminder of an email. Lelouch slowly opened his eyes and looked at the lively computer, rising and going to sit in the chair in front of the machine, gently rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

From Subject Date

Miku Hatsune HELP! Sun 7/10. 12:00 AM

Lelouch opened the email with a groggy movement. A shrill screech assulted his ears as a picture of Miku, littered with static holes like a hologram, tried to say something to him. He jumped, now fully awake due the sound and looked at Miku with wide eyes. She battered against the glass of the computer, her words jumbled and mishapen.

_"Proe-pro-g-g-g-g-programmmmmm-program!" _She finally managed. Lelouch automatically searched the program she sent the last time they parted and opened it, the screen going black and silence filled the air as the whole computer shut down. Only sound heard was Lelouch's shallow breathing, and the sound of his heart thumping in alarm. His eyes still adjusting to the darkness he didn't see until the last second a green-blue body being spit out the screen, straight into Lelouch.

"Lelouch!" She yelled in her high pitched way.

Lelouch looked at her. "Miku?"

"Guess what? I got an English voice pack!" She squealed. "But the problem is, on the computer it's destroying our voice banks. Our ability to speak is getting less and less."

Lelouch looked at her wildly. This was new. An English voice pack? She still had the Japanese accent but at leeast he could understand her. Sighing, Lelouch got up. "What's happening?"

"The masters computer has a some sort of infection..."

"What? An infection?"

"Yes."

"Meaning..."

"Rin, Len, and Megurine are already gone and KAITO's very sick with the virus...we're slowly being uninstalled by the infection..." She twiddled her fingers nervously. "B-but I'm ok! I wasn't infected by it."

"Well, at least you weren't, Miku. Ah...I'm not sure there's anything I can do-"

"BUT YOU HAVE TO HELP, LELOUCH!" She squealed, upset. Tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want to lose my family...the twins are gone...Megurine onee-chan is gone...and KAITO's almost gone! Please...help me, Lelouch..." She sobbed. Lelouch sighed. Of course he had to be dragged into such a difficult situation. Just his luck, per usual.

"Alright. I'll do my best. But you have to remember, I'm still very busy." Lelouch huffed. Since when did he start doing favors? Was it because he pittied this girl? He decided not to ponder it and walked to the door. "We'll handle it tomorrow. I have school." He smirked and left the room.

Miku beamed happily. But she knew, oh how she knew they didn't remember her at the school. They wouldn't. She grinned happily and took off her excess clothes, setting them neatly on the desk and crawled into the familiar bed. Then she realized. Where was C.C.? She got up and sneaked to Nunnally's room. Only...Nunnally wasn't there. Instead there was a _boy_. Miku blinked. What...

"Ngh..." The boy rolled over. Miku almost yelped and scampered back to the room she was in earlier, hiding under the covers. Eventually sleep took over her and then morning. She was woken up early and she got up to see Lelouch before the boy she'd seen the night before walked in.

"Brother..." The boy frowned. "Who is this?"

Lelouch spun one of his clever lies with ease. "This is Miku. She's a friend of mine. She came in late last night from her flight and she's going to be staying here for awhile."

"Oh okay. Hello Miku. I'm Rolo. Lelouch's brother."

Miku smiled and nodded. She didn't like this "Rolo". Lelouch didn't have a brother. But she knew she'd better not ask and just accepted it. She'd ask Lelouch later perhaps. About Rolo and Nunnally.

"Well, Miku. Try not to cause trouble while we're at school, okay?" Lelouch smiled that fake smile of his and walked out. Miku let a frown ruin her face as she stared at her toes. After an hour of sitting like that she decided she was hungry and strode to the kitchen, making a mess trying to cook some traditional japanese food. She was so used to KAITO or Luka cooking. And there were no Leeks! Shame on Lelouch!

"UGH! I hate cooking!" Miku stamped her foot on the ground. After a little while longer she made something that was...at least edible. Not tasy, though. She soon spit it out and threw it away, grabbing an onion and eating it like an apple in her anger. She stared out the window for awhile too and took a shower. After awhile she snooped around Rolo's room, not finding anything suspicious of the sort. She sighed and went back to Lelouch's room. But now she was curious about what dirty secrets Lelouch held. After looking around, she found none. Only clothes and a few trinkets scattered around. Lelouch's room was just too clean. C.C. gave it a lived-in feeling at least. Around 3:00 PM the door opened and she sat up happily, looking at the tired and bored Lelouch.

"Lelouch!" She squealed.

"Hello Miku." He smiled.

Miku decided now was the time to ask. "Lelouch...who is Rolo?"

Lelouch only frowned. "He's my brother, of course."

"Oh. Okay." She didn't push it. There was more reason but she was no fool. Lelouch didn't tell lies like that for no reason. She kept a steady eye on him anyway just to see if there was any indication of him going to say the truth. Instead, she decided to go to the matter at hand.

"What about MY brother? We must save him!"

Lelouch looked at her. "Miku, you know these programs can be reloaded? It'll be fin-"

"I don't want him to suffer!"

"I know...but you must realize that sometimes we have to let things go. He'll be reloaded and without any memory of the incident. It's fine. Sometimes we have to suffer to see the light..."

It made sense now. Lelouch lost his sister and he was suffering everyday from it. He also led a rebellion against the largest Empire. What had Miku suffered? Nothing. She'd lived a wonderful life, always taking because she was too selfish to give. She fumed for a moment before walking over to Lelouch.

"LELOUCH I WANNA-" Then she remembered something. So she leaned down close and whispered. "I wanna join the Black Knights."

Lelouch flinched. "But Miku-"

Miku opened her arms. "Look at me. What's there to lose? I _need _to help in some way."

He sighed. "Just pretend you don't remember _anything. _I can do this myself."

She would have none of this. She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. "We needs somewhere to speak."

Lelouch didn't act like he was listening. "Here, I know you're upset because you want to help with the festivities but I can do it myself! I swear! Let's go get some ice cream or something. The gates close at midnight." They walked into town and when they were sure they were alone Miku spoke what was on her mind.

"No, you can't do this yourself. You said that sometimes you have to suffer to see the light, right? What have I suffered? Nothing. I'm selfish and a drama queen. I need this kind of experience. Even if it ends my life, it'll be for a good cause. _Please_ Lelouch...I'm begging you."

Lelouch thought this over for a moment. She could be valuable. If they could teach her to hold a gun and pilot a knightmare frame. She has the determination, to say the least. And she knew more about Lelouch than most did...

"Sure. We'll do that tonight." He looked at her. "But Miku, you must cut your hair."

"Oh..." She looked at her long and gorgeous blue-green hair that shone in the setting sun. It was like cutting the wings off an angel to Lelouch. Nonetheless, she was not bothered by the thought for long. She agreed with an eager nod and took her hair cuffs out, letting it hang long past her waist. Together they sneaked into the base, Lelouch putting his Zero costume on, and Miku putting on a black knights uniform with pride. Before he knew it Miku came out of the bathroom with 80 inches of hair in her hand. She had cut her own hair perfectly but what on earth were they going to do to dispose all that hair? Before he could open his mouth, she took a rubber band and tied it all together.

"I'm going to donate it." She nodded furiously.

"Okay." Zero decided not to worry about it and merely shook his head. She was rediculous but a good soul. Perhaps a soul that could not be tainted, in fact.

"Now teach me everything you knights can offer." She looked at the masked man. "Teach me to fight, to shoot, to pilot, and to protect."

Zero smirked. "That I will do. I'll leave all that up to Kallen and Oghi. They will be your mentors so to speak."

"Newbie?" Kallen got up and rushed over.

"Yes. I'm Miku!" Miku beamed. Kallen merely nodded and turned her attention to Zero.

"So...what am I supposed to do with her?"

"Put her in a knightmare and work it out." He turned away and walked off to speak to Oghi.

Kallen huffed and looked at the new knight who was curiously looking around. God she looked familiar. But perhaps that was her imagination getting to her once again. Grabbing a few keys to a couple of Glasgows, she tossed one to Miku and pointed up to one of the knightmares. "The activation key is AcV8PIO. That cool? I'm not going to teach you anything. Rather, I'm going to push you off the roof."

Miku was bewildered but she understood. She wasn't going to be babied here. If she wanted to survive out in the battle feild, she'd better learn quickly. The knightmare was simple. She took one of her plugs and plugged it into the USB port, her eyes glowing and her senses tingling. The knightmare was part of her. Sending signals from her thought processors, the knightmare moved accordingly and withing moments of sparring, she had the offending Glasgow under her thumb. After that, the match was over and other pilots were demanded to give it their best shot. None of them won, sadly. But Miku never even dented the offending knightmares. Soon enough it was the Gurren against Miku's Glasgow. The battle lasted over half an hour but was ended easily when Miku caught hold of Kallen's special arm and sent an electric shock that rendered both knightmares useless because of emergency shut down but with a few commands, Miku's knightmare was back online and she could have destroyed the other with a single shot, had it been an actual battle. Kallen was exhausted after this ordeal and Miku needed a recharge.

"She's a natural!" Kallen huffed. "No training needed, actually." She glared at Miku. "Just don't be becoming the ace knight on me."

"No one can replace you, Kallen." Zero emerged from the shadows right on time. "Miku is just another fighter, keep calm."

"S-sorry Zero." Kallen smiled sheepishly. "She's doing well, though. We'll be able to put her onto the feild soon, yeah?"

Zero nodded and patted Miku's head. "Yes. We will. I don't think she needs much training." He turned on his heel and started walking off. "Kallen, prepare a room for Miku."

"Yes sir!" Kallen looked at Miku. "Come on, I'll show you where."

Miku followed happily to what would be her new room. Later on she went to Zero's office and sat down in a comfy chair across from C.C.

"So you'll be leaving?" Miku was curious.

"Yes." Zero took his mask off and shook his hair. "So you'll be here with Kallen and C.C. to take care of you."

"What about the hair?"

"Er...I'll be sure to take that with me..." Lelouch was none too excited for that, but Miku wanted to donate it, so he'd carry out that wish. "But now you must remember that you're a black knight. You won't always be able to walk outside freely."

"I've long understood that" Miku nodded solemnly. "Well goodnight. I'm in desperate need of a recharge." She walked out, taking one last look at Lelouch and went to her room, plugging herself into the computer and laying down on the bed, falling into a deep "sleep".

After weeks it was finally time for battle. Miku was suited up in a classic Glasgow and she was tingling with anticipation. This would be her first time fighting and she had no clue what would go down. She was situated as backup, sadly, but at least she would be there to do something. Along her way through all her senses in tune with the knightmares, she sensed something was on the way, something not friend but rather, foe. Immediately she shot a harken at it and watched a wonderful explosion as it connected with metal.

"That was good Miku. But be careful! There's more!" Kallen's voice filled her ears from the intercom. Miku was ready for this of course. There were six knightmares coming to surround her. She waited until they were close enough to her before she shot her harken at something up ahead and let it jerk the frame off the ground so the knightmares would crash into each other harmlessly before taking out a rifle and shooting at all the offenders. They went down like a ton of rocks. Before she knew it, a shot came at her. She dodged it but it was difficult. Something was holding her back-her harken! Her harken was stuck in the rock! She tried yanking at it with no avail. Soon the white knightmare she recognized as the Lancelot came toward her at an alarming speed. She moved out of the way and shot at it, using up all her bullets before the white knightmare punched hers right in the Yggdrasil core, causing the frame to overhead. She had no choice. She would have to eject and fall into the ocean...it'd be better than blowing up, at least. She quickly engaged the release and waited until she was jerked forward from the force and sat there, waiting. Her communications were shot to hell and some of her sensors were damaged just like they had been on the frame. She's have to go back and repair herself. Perhaps that was a downside. She couldn't be hit or it'd be causing some large problems for her body. Then the cockpit jolted a bit as it hit the water. She decided to wait it out but then she felt something cold against her leg-the cabin was flooding!

"Oh no. NONONONONO!" She screamed. She couldn't drown! That wouldn't be good! But for the next few minutes the water level rose steadily until her head was barely afloat. "HELP OH GOD WHAT DO I DO-" she started crying a bit until the water level rose above her head and she could no longer "Breathe" or anything. After what seemed like forever of holding her breath and inwardly panicking, the cockpit door was ripped open and out she came as the water flooded around her. She winced as she fell onto something hard. Looking up, it was a black frame. "Zero!" She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"I apologize for not arriving sooner. Your signal was lost." The calm voice came out of the machine.

"It's fine..."

He took the cold and shaken girl to the medicine tent where they made sure she hadn't gotten too much fluid in her mechanical body. But she had. Her sensors were badly damaged and she was limping constantly. She insisted on just being able to plug in somewhere and eventually they gave in. She opened her ports to let air in to dry them and plugged herself into a computer, falling asleep until everything had repaired itself.

Months went by, battles were fought, more people were killed, and Lelouch had _won. _He was now the emperor of the world. Suzaku was his faithful knight as well as Miku and C.C. were his companions. Miku didn't like this life...but it was only a matter of time now. She was treated like a princess like she'd always wanted, Her family was saved and still living happily on the computer, always beconing her back, but she still had a mission in this lifeform...to help protect Nunnally.

She cried when Lelouch was killed by Suzaku as according to plan, she never had the change to tell Lelouch she loved him, because what was she, a machine, who was she to have feelings for a human? But she still had a heart, a soul. From then on she lived with the new Zero and Nunnally, never quite sure where C.C. went, but everything about the world became better. So much better...

And here she is, sitting on her bed, writing all this for no particular reason...just memories.

"Your highness." A maid came in and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"A letter for you." She handed it to me and walked away. I was confused. A letter? Fom whom? I opened it and found two letters, actually. Reading the first one, I was shocked. A letter from her VOCALOID family about the new additions and they'd hoped to see me soon. Gah, I never kept in touch with them for the sole reason that I was no longer part of the family. I'm a protector of the future until this body shut down and rusted away.

And the next...tears started streaming from my eyes, dripping onto the paper as I looked at it.

_Miku Hatsune,_

_I trust the future will end well for you._

_I believe what I've done is in the right._

_Don't forget the words I've preached,_

_The descicions I've made,_

_Always remember right from wrong and you'll never take a bad turn._

_With much Joy,_

_Lelouch VI Britannia._

"Fear not, Lelouch...the future will be just as you imagined it; peaceful, my love."


End file.
